


I Want to Hold Sherlock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Humor, John Watson POV, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Oh yeah, I’ll tell you something,  I hope you will not mock,  When I say that something,  I want to hold Sherlock,  I want to suck his cock,  I want to fuck Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [schedulingemotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schedulingemotions/gifts), [nerdprincess73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/gifts), [missdeliadili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdeliadili/gifts), [fifthedition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthedition/gifts), [belle333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle333/gifts), [Amandasews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandasews/gifts), [Bonekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonekitty/gifts).



> Sung by John to the tune of “I Want to Hold Your Hand” by The Beatles. 

Oh yeah, I’ll tell you something  
I hope you will not mock  
When I say that something  
I want to hold Sherlock  
I want to suck his cock  
I want to fuck Sherlock  
  
Oh please, do not tease  
Do not be a cock-block  
Oh please, I’m on my knees  
I want to suck his cock  
I want to fuck Sherlock   
And be fucked by Sherlock

And when he rims me  
I feel happy inside  
And when I’m loose enough  
His cock I will ride  
I will ride  
I will ride  
  
Yeah, we’ve got that something  
I know that people talk  
About all the fucking  
That I do with Sherlock  
I want to hold Sherlock  
I want to suck his cock   
I want to fuck Sherlock!!!!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for all of the wonderful readers who left comments on the last smutty Johnlock ballad I wrote, since I know they won't be offended by the porn. Write me a comment, and I’ll write you a song. ;)


End file.
